Incognito Mode!
by Sagozo
Summary: Len mendapatkan kerja paruh waktu yang dapat merubah hidupnya! , Ia menyamar sebagai perempuan untuk menjaga Luka seperti yang diperintahkan Ayah Luka. Banyak Cobaan dan rintangan yang harus dilalui Len pada saat menyamar karena berada di Asrama perempuan :v


**Summary : Len mendapatkan kerja paruh waktu yang dapat merubah hidupnya! , Ia menyamar sebagai perempuan untuk menjaga Luka seperti yang diperintahkan Ayah Luka. Banyak Cobaan dan rintangan yang harus dilalui Len pada saat menyamar karena berada di Asrama perempuan :v**

**~Incognito mode~**

By : Sagozo

Disclaimer : Pemilik Vocaloid

Rated : T

.

.

.

* * *

**Len P O V**

Hari ini aku sedang mencari kerja paruh waktu . Karena aku tinggal sendirian dan adikku Rin tinggal di Asrama disekolahnya dan orang tua kami berada diluar kota . mereka meninggalkan kami dengan alasan mandiri , entah apa maksud sebenarnya. Oh iya aku hampir lupa , aku Kagamine Len .aku berumur 17 tahun .

Aku sudah mencari dimana-mana tetapi aku sulit sekali menemukan yang enak . Aku pun pergi ke alun-alun untuk mencari di papan yang berisinya pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sedang diawasi

"hei nak! " seseorang memanggilku sepertinya dari belakangku .

"iya pak ? ada apa? "

"Apakah kau mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu ? " tanya Bapak-bapak tersebut .

"aa... benar ada apa ? " tanyaku sekali lagi .

"aku memang mencari seseorang . kau , apakah kau mau bekerja paruh waktu bekerja padaku ? " tanya Bapak tersebut semakin mendekatiku .

"Baiklah aku tak punya pilihan lain , tapi aku bekerja sebagai apa ? " tanya ku karena penasaran.

"supaya bicaranya enak , dirumah ku saja " kata Bapak tersebut , akupun menyetujui Bapak tersebut .

.

Setelah aku sampai dirumahnya , aku mulai bertanya karena rasa penasaranku

"Tolong! , bisakah kau menjadi wanita! " teriaknya sambil sujud . aku tak menyangka Bapak tersebut bilang begitu , apakah dia...

"a...apa maksud anda? " aku kebingungan dan sweat drop

"aku mempunyai seorang putri , ia berada di sekolah wanita dan ia juga tinggal di Asramanya . karena itu aku tidak bisa menjaganya langsung . Aku ingin kau menjaganya untuk upah kau jangan kuatir , kau datanglah ke sana setelah pulang sekolah . aku sangat kuatir padanya , aku takut dia bermasalah , apa lagi pacaran dengan lelaki yang tak patut . dan itupun belum tentu jadi menantu ku " kata bapak tersebut dengan memohon.

"eh ? i...iya " aku baru pertama kali mendengar pekerjaan paruh waktu seperti itu

"Putri ku bernama Luka , dia berambut panjang dan berambut Pink " Bapak tersebut menjelaskan ciri anaknya , setelah berdiskusi panjang aku pulang kerumah untuk istirahat

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya aku pergi ke sekolah dimna tempat aku menuntun ilmu . pada saat pelajaran aku terus memikirkan tentang kemarin , aku bingung bagaimana aku bisa menyamar ? aku menyempatkan waktu ku untuk bertanya pada temanku waktu istirahat tentang siapa yang bisa merubah ku menjadi mirip wanita atau bisa Cosplay ? Akhirnya aku menemukan temanku yang bisa membantuku ia adalah Kaito .

"Kaito , bisakah kau membuat pria menjadi wanita atau cosplay ? kau kan yang sering ikut acara begituan "

"benar Len ada apa? apa yang sebenarnya yang kau maksud? " tanya Kaito penasaran .

"bisakah kau merubahku seperti wanita ? aku butuh untuk... untuk.. Cosplay! Iya Cosplay ! " kataku sedikit berteriak .

"baiklah

Kaito mendandaniku tetapu bukan di tempat umum tentunya sangat lama dan tidak ada yang cocok denganku .

"aku punya ide , berikan seifuku itu! " aku memakai Seifuku. Aku melepaskan kucirku aku merubah diriku seperti Rin tetapi poniku sedikit berbeda.

"wah kau cantik sekali , maukah kau jadi pacarku ?! " Kata Kaito

"kau ini suka laki-laki ya , mungkin karena kau sudah menjomblo ribuan tahun " kataku dengan sweatdrop. Setelah itu aku pergi kesekolah dimana aku ditugaskan.

.

.

.

* * *

Inlah sekolah putri penuh dengan Siswi-siswi cantik dan dalam... apa yang ku pikirkan , oh iya kenapa aku menerima tugas pak tua itu , aku tidak bisa sekolah di 2 sekolah secara bersamaan . Bagaimana ini !? , tiba-tiba hp ku bergetar dan ternyata adalah telephone dari Ayah , akupun mengangkat telphone itu .

"Halo ? Ayah? "

"Len apakah kau bertemu dengan teman Ayah ? yang dia menyuruhmu menyamar? Dia itu temanku , dia menghubungiku tadi . aku akan menghubungi kepala sekolahmu untuk supaya kau dikeluarkan jadi kau bisa pindah ke tempat itu "

"T...tapi ayah , bagaimana bisa aku bertahan disana ? "

Tiba-tiba telephonenya ditutup , aku terpaksa menuruti kata Ayahku . sebenarnya aku mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari-hari meskipun Ayahku sukses dengan perusahaanya aku tetap saja tak dikasih sepeserpun -_- .

Setelah itu aku mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk Sekolah itu , akupun diterima walaupun aku berpura-pura sebagai wanita . Keesokan harinya aku kembali kesana dan memasuki sebuah Asrama yang sangat besar dan luas . Banyak cewek pula ehmmm apa yang ku pikirkan! aku seharusnya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan . sepertinya Ayah dan Bapak tadi memang sengaja membuatku begini , kenapa bisa kenal ya?

"Miku antar dia keruangannya ya " kata salah satu staff disana .

"Ayo akan kuantar kau ke kamarmu " Kata Salah satu murid yang bernama Miku . Aku diantar masuk ke asrama hingga ke kamarku.

"Dan kebetulan kau sekamar dengan Luka teman baikku , dia akan membantumu " kata Miku . setelah sampai aku membuka pintu kamarku dan ...

Aku melihat sosok gadis berambut pink dan cirinya seperti yang diceritakan Bapak itu

"Hai Luka , dia adalah gadis yang akan menemanimu mulai sekarang dikamar ini " kata Miku sambil menunjukku.

"i..i..iya aku ... " tiba-tiba perkataanku terhenti karena aku belum memikirkannya .

"siapa ? " tanya Miku dan Luka bersamaan mereka penasaran dengan tingkahku.

"Aku Yuki , salam kenal " kataku dengan suara kusamakan dengan suara wanita pada umumnya.

"baiklah Yuki-chan kau tidurmu dikasur yang ini dan ini lemarimu ... " kata Luka dengan semangat menjelaskan ku bagian dari kamar ini .

"Aku keluar dulu ya ! " Kata miku dan ia pergi keluar kamar Luka dan aku .

"Yuki-chan kau imut sekali " Luka mengatakanku imut . Apakah mulai hari ini aku akan berduaan dengannya dikamar? Apa yang aku pikirkan aku malah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak .

"Luka , apakah kau sudah mempunyai Pacar? " tanyaku untuk menjalankan tugas dari Ayahnya.

"Belum , kenapa ? " tanya Luka sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"tidak apa . " Jawabku dengan wajah datar.

"oh iya , sekarang waktunya makan malam . ayo kita pergi ke ruang makan " Kata Luka menggandengku dan memabawaku keluar aku dapat merasakan tanganya yang lebut..

.

.

.

* * *

"Inilah ruangan kami makan malam , kami disini setiap makan Pagi dan malam " kata Luka dengan munjuk meja makan yang sangat besar dengan banyak kursi yang terdapat siswi .

Akupun duduk disana dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan orang disini . Tiba-tiba kepala sekolah memintaku memperkenalkan diri.

"kau , bisakah kau memperkenalkan diri ? " tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"ya , namaku Yuki ... " Aku memperkenalkan diriku secara detail tetapi merahasiakan identitasku yang asli .

Setelah makan malam mereka kembali kekamar masing-masing begitu juga aku dan Luka . Aku masih bingung pada Ayah membiarkan anaknya sekolah ditepat para cewek berada , sepertinya ini memang skenario Ayah . Berarti mulai sekarang aku harus menjalani kehidupan ku sebagai cewek . Terutama 1 kamar :v . ehm... maksudku hal itu tidak menyenangkan .

.

.

.

**To be Continue.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fanfict ini!


End file.
